Unexplained
by MoonstruckManda
Summary: Castiel's been home schooled his entire life with little interaction with the world outside his family. What happens when he finally gets his chance to attend high school in his small hometown?


**Hey everyone! So, it's been a few years, I know. I caught a lot of real-life flack for loving twilight and writing fanfiction about it, and I let everyone else start to dictate how I felt about my own damn stories. I regret it, but now I have pretty much 0% interest in finishing any of those stories. And now here I am, my first attempt at a slash fic... and I'm hoping to venture into lemony deliciouness in this story, but forgive me if it's absolutely terrible! Really I'm just doing this because... I don't even know. But I'll see how it goes.**

On the one hand, I wanted this to be over. I was tired of the same arguments being replayed over and over in a useless effort on both ends to keep me safe and sane. On the other hand, my time with Pamela was probably one of the higher points in my week.

"He's not _ready_. You don't understand, you didn't grow up in a small town. Teenagers are reckles here... they're dangerous."

My parents had never actually shared the details of their time in high school, just skimmed over the basics. Packed full of bullies, hazing and all around terrible people. Not once had I ever heard a good word spoken of teenagers, from my parents' own personal experience or anyone else's that I'd known, for that matter. Not that I've known very many people in my life time.

"Castiel will _never _be ready if you don't allow him to experience the world first hand. He needs to be put into difficult situations to be able to grow as a person. He needs to overcome obsticles, go through dramatic changes at this point in his life, it's crutial for his mental health."

I've decided. I need this to be over. If I have to listen to the same reworded sentances one more time, I was probably going to have a break down. Pamela Barnes was a fantastic, open minded and empathetic therapist. The problem here was that my parents, Michael and Anna, were stubborn as all heck. Their way was the right way, and that was that. Most likely stemming from the complete lack of control they had had over their own lives growing up, from high school woes to having the strictest of parents.

At this point I was ready to give up all hope of ever attending high school. It would always remain my greatest wish, having been home schooled my entire life by my father. My mother is a Doctor at the hospital in town, which only added fuel to the flames of the so called dangers the outside world held. Countless kids turning up at the hospital with near fatal injuries time and time again, a product of the boredome of being cooped up in a small town with nothing to do, no doubt. Bullying or dares or straight up adolescent stupidity. It didn't matter, my mother is forever set on keeping me from all of it. My father, an aspiring writer with a small column in the town's paper, was able to work from home, thus providing the perfect opportunity of being my full time teacher.

By now I'd tuned out, thinking of ways to escape my parents once we return home. They always hovered when I was visibly upset, only adding to my irritation. And so it came as a bit of a surprise when I looked up to see Pamela looking triumphant, while my parents each looked sullen and beaten. I sat up straighter in my seat, the hope already building.

"Even if I can agree to most of those points... wouldn't it be too late to just throw him into school now? The year has already started a few months back, and he'll be in the eleventh grade. He'll have no friends, no real social experience..."

"I've got Joe. She'll let me hang around her until I can make my own friends," I suggest, not knowing whether or not my cousin will actually agree to that, but not caring just now. Victory is so close, I can taste it, I just need to butter them up a little more. "Besides, isn't that the point of this whole thing, anyways? So I can develop social skills? Seeing a few cousins on holidays and a few kids in my same situation every now and then at the homeschooling center isn't quite cutting it, Ma."

I watched as her face softened, my hope growing more and more. I could deal with bullies, I could deal with people being rude to me, as long as it meant people were dealing with me at all. Bottom line is, I'm lonely. I've been lonely for a very long time. Even with at least one parent in my company at almost all times, I am in desperate need of human interaction. I'll take almost anything at this point, even if it meant that I'd have one friend and a thousand enemies.

"Besides, I need to do this. What happens when it's time for me to go off to college, and I don't have you two around 24/7? I'll be lost." I pout, knowing it's Mom's undoing. I know I have it, now. Anything my Mom agrees to, my Dad will follow. I look over at Pamela, who takes the opportunity to wink at me while my parents are consulting each other, already starting to make plans. I flash her my best smile, greatful beyond anything I can express with words.

We make a stop at a couple stores on the way home, gathering standard school supplies. I forgo anything themed, I'll be under enough scrutiny as it is being the new kid, I'm sure. My parents make calls and set up meetings with the public school in town, setting all the new plans in motion, the sooner the better. I'll already be a bit behind all the other students with the year's work so far, but I don't mind catching up. Before I know it, I'm decked out in a new jacket and a backpack that sits uncomfortably on one shoulder, walking towards a school surrounded by a sea of strangers.

**So that was the first chapter. I don't have a beta... the only person I wanted to be my beta doesn't watch Supernatural, and sooooo she probably wouldn't get why Cas is the way he is. So yeah... yeah :)**


End file.
